


Althia Paradox

by LadyMab



Series: The Stargazer [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7542358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMab/pseuds/LadyMab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginty came home from college one afternoon when she had the funny feeling that something was going to happen. And she did not worry, for she is strong.</p><p>Oh, she barely knew something beyond her imagination was about to happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Althia Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, English is not my first language. Although I am a teacher :p

She was in her bedroom window, watching the stars. She remembered when she was 13 and always before go to bed, gave a peek into the sky to see if any star came off and landed in her backyard. Now she has 20, and this habit remained; Maybe she should make an effort to stop, it might be foolish to peer into the heavens... It would be stupidity, no doubt, dreaming while admiring those bright spots.

Ginty Bailey. The most dreamy of her age, loved to read and drink coffee with milk. She loved the sound of rain and purple orchids; Her room is filled with movie posters and theater pieces hanging on orange walls. Besides knowing the stars, her dream was to become a great writer. When she touched on a paper and a pen, her world turned upside down; when her pen touched on a paper, listened to music! Music that could not be composed by Mozart or Beethoven.

"Don't you get tired of writing?" Although she mentally almost killed her friend Missy by silly the question, she quite calmly answered no. After all, that was her life and did not understand how her best friend didn't accept it.

Ginty came home from college one afternoon when she had the funny feeling that something was going to happen. And she did not worry, because she is strong. Oh! The girl was strong! Despite not having been through situations like 'end of the world', she had a brighter spirit that the stars that fascinated her so much.

After cleaning the house and read a little, the girl with green eyes had something to eat and then went to her bedroom window to scan the heavens. It was evening and that made it more beautiful. She took a deep breath and rested her face in her hands "If only..." If only she could fly, get close enough to the sky, compare her world with a multicolored and bright one... She rambled with a smile on her face, that night was just so beautiful! But... wait, that should not be there!

 

He was alone and beginning to think it was better that way, anyway. He missed laughter, conversations, even cries and calls for help. He needed some adventure and a companion to keep him alive; Despite that ... Since that day he lost Rose, it is as if his two hearts were broken or working poorly.

The Doctor had just come from Riekerpank planet and needed a little rest. There was still day, so imagined that on Earth would be night, but did not plan to land on our planet; He thought that maybe could visit Scaruso but remembered that there was no rest... People there are forced to keep their eyes open, are deprived of dreams, they do not show emotions, they are too tired for that.

His musings were interrupted by the shrill sound of the TARDIS, announcing that they would have landed. "What?!" The Doctor almost screamed and the TARDIS responded with another of her noises. 'Oh lassie' - he thought. TARDIS wanted the best for her Timelord. They were a beautiful couple and she could sense sadness every time he sighed.

With one more noise, the Doctor took courage and went to see where he was. It was a quiet little street of London. Facing his spaceship, smiling, he sighed one 'That's my girl'.

 

Ginty wasted no time, got a warm coat and ran to the house gate to see what it was, that blue box ... "Hey, girl! Have you seen anything suspicious around here? I said so? Anyway... somehow I got here. Who are you?" The girl was still with her mouth open. She found funny the way he spoke, the way he dressed, his spiky hair... Clearing his throat, the doctor looked at her. The girl with hazel hair took a deep breath and spoke down "N-not have seen anything suspicious, well... Nothing happens here. I'm Ginty Bailey, pleasure to meet you... And you?"

Without realizing it, the traveler was with the jaw aching from smiling. What an amazing girl! She reminded Rose, but he didn't want to think about it, he could not imagine the girl running through the corridors of the TARDIS and laughing... His hearts would be broken again if he let anything happen to her. But what thoughts are these?! He just met her...

"I'm the Doctor." With an amused expression, she made the expected question. "Doctor who?" "Exactly. Just call me Doctor. And you, Ty? Can I call you Ty? I can say it's a pleasure to meet you."

She did not notice, but her cheeks were as red as a rose in the spring and he thought that was lovely. He was enjoying the place that the TARDIS chose him. "No one called me Ty! I like that and it's my pleasure. Well... Want to come in?"

"Yeah.. I'll just... Take something here..." He entered the TARDIS again, pretending to be looking for something, if she come after him; Since she did not, he could stop pretending. Where was he getting into? He was afraid to hurt her, to hurt himself; But ... that smile, that angel face that already made him feel so good... Again he put those thoughts from his head and entered the house of the young girl.

"Do you want hot chocolate? You seem to be cold..." She holds his hands and she notices that they are really cold, which scared her! But what scared her most was a shriek from Mrs. Leighton's house. She and her daughter were being attacked by... "The Althias. They suck the life force of young and beautiful women. For sure, would come to your house, Ginty."

She could not avoid the reddish color that washed over her cheeks, but it was not time for that. She puts a lock of her hair behind her ear and thought of a response, but none came to mind. However, it was only a matter of observing the scene before her. "The life force is stored in that locket. Without it, she probably reverts to her real appearance, and the stolen energy is recovered. I think..."

"Ty, you're brilliant!" She gave her most beautiful smile, but he had no time to see it, and ran to the Althia and Mrs. Leighton. "If I were you, I would stop it. Forgive me, if I were Your Highness... Anyway, you got it, stop it." The queen of Althias had a cruel smile on her face and turned to see the Galiffrey man. "I do not know if you noticed, but you are in no position to demand anything, Doctor." He crossed his arms; Surely they would know who he is. What made him sad was having to sacrifice the creature, since a good conversation had no avail. Sighing, he said quietly. "Well, I did not want, but you leave me no choice..." Ginty could not bear to stand still, she walked behind the Althia and has put her hands on the creature's neck, thinking she was doing the right thing. "You'll have to forgive me, but these things you do are wrong."

The woman never took that wicked smile from her face. Turning to Ty, she holds her shoulders. "And if I do not apologize, and even take your youth to teach you a lesson?" The Doctor, dangerously calm, spoke to his enemy "So you will be judged by the Proclamation of Shadows. I do not believe that you would risk your freedom by this nonsense."

"You certainly do not know my intentions, Doctor. Or rather I call you by your real name?" Not only Ginty, but the Doctor also could not mask the surprise, but he soon recovered. 'I'm always fine', he repeated to himself, he could not falter now. "Do not be stupid. I have nothing to lose. What about you? Your race... Leave this planet for good and everything will be alright!"

At this time, behold, the queen of Althias is hit by a laser screwdriver, and who would have done it? Ginty Bailey, in the flesh. "...The hell?" In fact, Ty did not understand the uproar, she thought that if the woman was dead, that was what mattered. "What?" The Doctor didn't believe. He was facing a survivor of Gallifrey! "You're a Time Lady! I don't believe it, how did you survive?! Well, forget it. The important thing is that I am not alone anymore!!" He laughed like a child, a madman. He never been so happy.

 

Ahead of the TARDIS, the Doctor fixed his gaze on his younger companion, which in turn, watched his laser device - never before used. If that was her destiny, she could never know if the blue box had not appeared in her yard; She don't remember anything of her past; Maybe that was not even hes name and that was not hes home. But none of that mattered to her. "Come with me. Explore every corner of the universe, save people, meet stars! Take my hand and let a new life begins, Miss Bailey, or... Stargazer!"


End file.
